A Day at The Skate Park
by Purple Espeon
Summary: Hyeah... the title's lame. Anyways its just a short 5 pg fic on Tails/Amy but its more a Tails fic than an Amy one. Well its a go at my first sonic fic! Its not supposed to be great, its just a shot in the dark, just a kawaii fic to read in spare-time! En


Tails

Heya peeps! This is my VERY FIRST Sonic fic! Im gonna let Tails introduce it cuz hes my new side kick and cuz this fics about him. Take it away lil buddy!

Tails: Um.. what do I do?

Read the card hun

Tails: Oh! Purple says she does not own Sonic and takes no responsibility for those who commit suicide cuz they hate Amy so much...Purple what the...

Read on Tails, Im trying to make a point.

Tails: *shrug* Um kay. She also says if you think you hate Amy read The Trouble With Amy by darkgatomon2k1...

Damn good fic!

Tails: Yeah... well anyways enjoy the fic!

The fic with the stupidest title ever...

**_A Day at the Skate Park_**

It was a sunny day, with cloudless blue skies, a great day to be outside. That's where a certain duo was. Outside in a small deserted skate park, two figures could be seen. The fox was speaking, his double tails swirling around as he hopped up and down excitedly.

"Wow, Sonic! This is gonna be GGRREAT!" The blue hedgehog smirked as he pulled his shoes on tighter.

"Hyeah!" He grinned and ruffled Tails's triple tuft. Tails grinned back and put a foot on his skateboard. Sonic set up his boom box and turned on his theme song. Tails gave him a surprised look

"Cant grind without mah tunes!" Tails shrugged in reply.

"Whatever"

"Ready?"

"You bet!" Cried the little wannabe. 

"You sure you wanna race me? I am the fastest thing in the world..."

"Yeah yeah..." Tails said a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his furry head. "I know I'll loose"

"Kay," Sonic said grinning. "Ready....set.....g-WAIT!"

"Yaaghh!" Tails skidded to a stop scraping his leg on the cement. His tails spun around like a rotor blade and he flew over to Sonic in a flash.

"What was THAT FOR?!" He yelled in his hero's face. Sonic blinked and looked to the horizon. Tails followed his gaze. A small could of dust was speeding towards them. Tails squinted his eyes to see what was making the dust. Hm.. Some kind of small pink thing in a dress... a red dress. Sonic screamed startling Tails. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic you scream like a girl! What's wrong?" Tails asked hovering a couple feet over Sonic

"Damn!! Its Amy" Sonic said.

"Yaagh!!" Tails sweatdropped. It was now clear to see that it _was_ Amy barreling towards them. Tails had always had a crush on the pink hedgehog but kept his distance, the way she liked Sonic and all.

"Oh boy..." Tails sighed. Amy could now be heard.

"Sonic! Hey Sonic!" Sonic looked around for a place to hide but before he could find anything she was up to him.

"Hi...Sonic..." She panted

"For a girl she sure can run fast" Tails muttered to himself blinking.

"Hi Amy..." Sonic said trying to pry her hands off his.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked grinning.

"Um... me and Tails... we were grinding"

"Or were gonna" Tails said and floated over to them.

"Wow! Can you teach me?" Amy asked.

"Erm.." Sonic sweatdropped "Actually I was gonna go get a chili dog so..." He pulled his hands away "maybeTailscanteachyou?!" Tails fell out of the air. Both hedgehogs looked at him.

"Me?" Tails asked shyly

"Tails?" Amy flushed. Tails flushed too but for a different reason.

"Yeah! See yaz bye!" Sonic cast a wink at Tails and sped off. Tails turned pink.

"Um..." He said getting up and dusting himself off "Its cool that you wanna grind. I can teach ya If ya want..." He looked at the ground.

"Thanks anyways but I kinda wanted Sonic to teach me. Well I'm gonna go! Bye!" She ran off after Sonic and left the disappointed fox alone.

"Figures..." He sighed and kicked his skateboard into his hands. He sighed again and made his way for the playground. Setting his skateboard down he sat in a swing his tails drooping. 

"Hmmm..." He slowly swung back and fourth. "I'll just wait here until Sonic comes..." He closed his eyes and started swinging back and fourth. __Each swing providing a question or answer....

_Why doesn't Amy like me? Because she likes Sonic. Duh. Could she ever like me? No. Just as a friend? Maybe but she spends so much time talking about Sonic why would I want her as a friend?I dunno. Cuz I like her I guess. Yeah but she likes Sonic.I know I know.... I guess she'll never even be my friend? Nah, probably not_

__"Um Tails?"

"Umm hmm" He said tiredly "Yeah I'm awake Son-" He opened his eyes to see Amy "Amy?" He fell out of the swing. She giggled

"Are you ok?" She asked helping him up. He blushed 

"I-I'm fine...."

"I was thinking, it was kinda mean to turn down your invitation and I would like to learn how to grind...dya think you could still teach me?"

"S-sure!" He stuttered.

"Cool!" She grinned. He picked up his skateboard. 

"Um... wanna lift?" He asked grinning crookedly. 

"Whaa? Um s-sure!" 

"Kay!" He took Amy's hand and his tails started up. He slowly lifted off the ground. Amy squealed in fear.

"Its not like your gonna fall to your death!" Tails laughed "Were six inches above the ground!'

"We are?" She looked down and sweatdropped "We are..." She grinned stupidly. "Eh heh he-WOAH! tell me if your gonna do that again!!" She said grabbing Tails's neck

"Ok I'll make sure I do" He said and quickly sped off toward the skate park.

"Wee! I'm flying!" Amy cried whimsically

"Actually your hanging from me....Um could you take your hands off my neck?" Tails gasped

"Oh sorry!" She grinned apologetically and put her hands on his shoulders. They both blushed a little. Tails flew on.

"Here we are!" He said setting her down.

"Thanks for the ride!" Amy said.

"No prob. Ok! Lets sk8!"

"Yeah!" Tails dropped his skateboard and hopped on it. "Kay, here's how ya grind" he sped over to a railing and kicked his board onto it sliding down"

"Agghh!" Amy yelled. Tails flew over to her. She was covering her ears. 

"Um Amy....Amy...Amy!!" He poked her.

"Awful sound!" She said.

"Whu?" Tails blinked.

"Does it always make that sound?"

"Oh" Tails laughed "'Fraid so"

"Oh well I'll learn to love it-Yikes!" She cried catching sight of her watch

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Um.. I really gotta go...I promised Sally we'd go shopping today.. sorry"

"Oh its Ok..."

"No its not... I really wanted you to teach me..."

"Well I'll be here tomorrow at five...."

"Its a date!" Amy cried.

"It is?" Tails asked blushing slightly. Amy gave him a funny look.

"Well, yeah if you want it to be" She grinned and kissed his cheek "Must dash!" She ran off. Tails slowly brought his hand to his face and felt where she had kissed him, a grin spreading over his face.

"S-see you then..." He said softly but she was gone.

Kawaii eh? Ok ok, so I kinda did a rip off on the "lift" scene from "I wanna fly high" (really really good fic!) by Kenny's Goddess. If ya hate me Im sure I can revise it.I didn't feel like being descriptive since well, I just don't see Sonic and the guys as descriptive things. Their personality is more in their dialogue if ya know what I mean. I actually had to edit parts of this because they seemed too descriptive. Well I really hoped you like. Better watch out cuz Im getting obsessed. I have a great Idea for a rouge/knux fic so beware! Im also planning a Sonic/Amy fic! If ya wanna see some other couples tell mah in your review! Or e-mail me! Thnx! And don't forget to read "The Trouble With Amy" and "I Wanna Fly High"!!!


End file.
